


Father's Day

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Series: Trials of Babysitting 'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Father’s Day — or it would be, if Kurt and Sebastian celebrated such a day. But when Sebastian goes through the trouble of making Kurt breakfast in bed, Kurt begins to suspect that perhaps there’s something else on his mind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Re-posting here as other fic written in this universe have already been uploaded to this account, and also for own personal archiving purposes. This is unbeta'd and quickly written to remind myself of the headspace of these characters, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

When Kurt began to stir from sleep on Sunday morning, the last thing he was expecting was for Sebastian to enter the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray in his hands. He watched Sebastian with narrowed, sleep filled eyes as the other mans back pressed against the door, pushing it closed behind him as Kurt reached up a heavy hand to rub at his eye tiredly. As soon as Sebastian turned his head and noticed Kurt had moved he gave him a warm smile, walking towards their shared bed carefully, so as not to spill anything.

“Morning, sunshine,” Sebastian said, a hint of humour laced within his words. Kurt shifted to sit up a little straighter, pushing his pillow upright and leaning against it before looking back at Sebastian bewilderedly. 

“What time is it?” He asked, voice more of a mumble with the remnants of his slumber slowly beginning to drift away.

“About half ten,” Sebastian replied, balancing the tray so that it was lying across Kurt’s legs. “I gathered that if I didn’t get up to make breakfast then neither of us would, and I really wasn’t up for waiting until lunchtime to eat again.”

Kurt blinked, focusing his eyes more so he could properly admire what it was that Sebastian had prepared. Sitting upon the tray was a large, freshly brewed cup of coffee, and Kurt noticed that Sebastian had thought to pour it into his favourite mug. There was a plate of freshly made pancakes stacked in a small pile, a selection of strawberries sitting on top and a small little jug of honey syrup next to the coffee. There was also a small bowl of fruit set on the other side, the bright selection adding a dash of colour to everything placed before him.

“Are you sure I’m not missing an anniversary or something?” Kurt asked, smile stretching across his lips as he let his attention fall back onto his husband once more. Feeling a little bit more awake, he lifted a single eyebrow at Sebastian, letting him know that he was suspicious of his actions. Sebastian however simply let out a breath of laughter, bowing his head and shaking his head.

“I’m certain Kurt. You’re not missing anything.”

“So you just … felt like making me breakfast in bed?” Asked Kurt again, still not entirely convinced.

“I just felt like making you breakfast in bed,” Sebastian replied, moving to sit back against his own set of pillows. “Is it so wrong for me to want to surprise you every now and again?”

“Oh you surprise me nearly everyday. Just not always in the best of ways,” Kurt said, before turning back to his food. As he picked up a knife and fork with one hand and reached for the honey syrup with the other, he continued. “This  _is_ however one of your better ideas, mind you.”

“Happy to deliver.” Sebastian beamed.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, Kurt cutting into his pancakes after coating them in the thick syrup and Sebastian contently watching him. With the first bite he took Kurt let out a groan, and from beside him Sebastian took pride in the fact that his cooking still always seemed to reach the highest of Kurt’s standards.

“Actually …” Sebastian began once Kurt was cutting into his food again, causing Kurt’s interest to spark. “I _may_ have had a reason for the breakfast.”

“I’m not sleeping with you while these pancakes remain sitting on this plate, Bas,” Kurt replied, stuffing the pancake-covered fork back into his mouth.

“That wasn’t my reasoning,” Sebastian said, shaking his head once again. Kurt curiously turned to him, confusion crossing across his face as he began to slowly pull the fork from out of his mouth.  Sensing that the time was right, Sebastian reached for something sitting on his bedside table, a blue envelop which he had set there earlier.

“This, was my reasoning,” He offered the envelop towards Kurt, and as his brow furrowed deeper at seeing his name written across the envelop, he reached to take it from Sebastian. With a final glance up to his husband Kurt saw Sebastian nod to the envelope, indicating that he should open it there in front of him. He pulled the fork out from his mouth and set it back down onto his tray of food, flipping the envelope over and beginning to tear at the fold.

“You can’t be telling me that I’ve forgotten my own birthday,” Kurt said, ripping the paper and pulling out what was sat inside. He pulled a card out from inside, and after flipping it over, read the words that were written across the front.

“ _’Happy Father’s Day’?_ ” Kurt read, flicking his eyes up to Sebastian once more quickly before opening the card and reading the message inside. “ _’To Kurt, wishing you the happiest of father’s days, lots of love forever and always your Sebastian.’_ ” He looked back up at the man in question in bewilderment. “I don’t understand this.”

Tentatively, Sebastian reached for one of Kurt’s hands, pulling it close towards himself. He bowed his head down to press a light kiss against the skin, covering the hand with both hands as he watched Kurt with eyes that shined in happiness.

“A letter arrived this week,” Sebastian began, tightening his grip on Kurt’s hand and letting his fingers play with Kurt’s absentmindedly. “From the agency.”

At the words Sebastian suddenly had Kurt’s full attention. All traces of earlier sleep were gone, and he sat up a little bit straighter at the same time as his eyes slowly began to widen.

“What did they say?” Kurt asked, already beginning to feel the familiar sensation of hope beginning to rise within his chest. Kurt’s eagerness to hear the news was contagious, and Sebastian couldn’t help but to smile softer, wider.

“Kurt …” He paused, trying to swallow back the lump that was beginning to form at the back of his throat. “We’re getting a daughter.”

A loud gasp filled the room. Kurt’s free hand moved to cover over his open mouth, his eyes wide and beginning to glaze over in the familiar way they did when he was about to start crying. Both of his hands began to shake ever so slightly, and eventually he let the one by his mouth fall, the other tightening in Sebastian’s grip.

“Really?” He asked, his voice but a light whisper, as if he were afraid speaking louder would break the spell that had been placed around them. Sebastian nodded, squeezing Kurt’s hand once more before letting go, reaching for the breakfast tray and setting it on the bedside table out of the way, turning back to Kurt with a happy look upon his face.

“We have the last bits of paperwork to finalise, but as soon as we get those done, she can come home to us within the next few months.”

“Oh my god that’s so soon,” Kurt said, letting both hands meet his mouth. After a moment he let them fall again, his own smile threatening to split his face in half it was growing so large.

“And yet it’ll feel like a lifetime too, probably. But it gives us enough time to buy things for her. Clothes, things for her room, toys —”

“And then we’ll buy more when she’s here and able to tell us what she wants herself,” Kurt cut in. He let out a little squeal at the thought, reaching for Sebastian’s hands again in his excitement. “I can’t wait. This is actually happening. We’re going to be parents, and  _soon_. I was beginning to worry we would never get to experience that.”

Sebastian let go of Kurt’s hands to instead wrap his arms around him, pulling his husband against himself in a tight hug. Kurt’s response was instant, his arms wrapping around Sebastian just as tightly, and Sebastian pressed a small kiss into Kurt’s hairline. 

“You have no idea how much it’s been killing me keeping this from you for the past three days,” Sebastian said, letting out a happy laugh as he did so. “The letter arrived while you were in the office, and I was going to tell you when you came home that evening, but then this way seemed more fun.”

“I don’t care,” Kurt mumbled from where his face was pressed against Sebastian’s chest. “We’re getting a  _daughter_. Right now I don’t care about anything other than that. Well, other than the fact that I really, stupidly love you right now.”

Sebastian laid his head against Kurt’s hair, breathing in Kurt’s familiar scent before giving him a response.

“Well, then it’s good that I’m really, stupidly in love with you right now too. Especially now we’ve got a whole new world of things to explore.”


End file.
